


steps across this milky way galaxy (the burning sun and moonlight are waiting for you)

by bloomings



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: God of War Geonhak, M/M, Major character dead but also not really, Moons and stars, Mythology - Freeform, Odin Dongju, Regulus AU, Us Trilogy AU, Valkyrie Youngjo, Warrior Seoho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomings/pseuds/bloomings
Summary: Youngjo circles the battlefield, his dark wings cutting through the blue sky, powerful winds that bellow below him, etching the beginning inklings of fear on the warriors knowing death is near.It’s never gotten easier to see, the piercing of skin, the sickening sound of snapping bones,splintering, breaking, crumbling.He spots the one, a boy, young, energetic, hair almost as dark as Youngjo’s wings, falling into his eyes.





	steps across this milky way galaxy (the burning sun and moonlight are waiting for you)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing this idea, here's the beginning of it, all characters are very loosely based on their tags. this is basically just a mix of my us trilogy theory and me making up my own universe from it alongside onewe's own concept. others characters will be added as i add more to the story. 
> 
> hopefully you like it •ᴗ•

Youngjo doesn’t really remember how to get home. The fuzzy images in his head are too distorted, dark colors punctured through with a soft light. The memory is shimmery, a paper thin idea of what he thinks he remembers.

His eyes slant forward, head tipping. The cosmos above him sparkle, glinting as they swirl. beckoning for him to go back. Except he doesn’t know _how_.

He shifts away from the light, finding comfort in the darkness for a moment before he takes off. The wind under his wings is cool, staining his cheeks pink. He closes his eyes, his wings take him as close to home as they can.

-

It’s almost absurdly lavish. Youngjo still recoils from it, eyes flitting from painstakingly ornate statues to vividly painted high ceilings.

Geonhak looks at him from his throne, dressed in robes almost too beautiful. Any other man would have been lost in such decadent details but Geonhak’s eyes cut right through the air between them, pinning him down.

“I’ve chosen,” Geonhak says, voice low, steady. Youngjo looks at him, expecting more. But it’s not needed. Youngjo knows who it is, knows Geonhak has been following this particular warrior around. Murmurings of divine interventions thrown around and finally death.

Inevitable, all consuming, entirely Geonhak’s now.

He doesn’t get any other instructions, he steps away, eyes catching just the smallest of smiles upturning the corner of Geonhak’s lips.

-

Youngjo circles the battlefield, his dark wings cutting through the blue sky, powerful winds that bellow below him, etching the beginning inklings of fear on the warriors knowing death is near.

It’s never gotten easier to see, the piercing of skin, the sickening sound of snapping bones, _splintering, breaking, crumbling_.

He spots the one, a boy, young, energetic, hair almost as dark as Youngjo’s wings, falling into his eyes.

He flaps his wings, hovering. He watches, gaze thoughtful as a feather falls from him, a single ink black line swaying down, falling and falling until the boy on the ground turns up to look at him, eyes sharp, curved, inquisitive.

Their eyes meet, the boy’s fingers curling around the feather. Youngjo watches as the boy’s eyes widen, just a bit, unnoticeable, and then the shine drained from them, eyes gone dark, body limp, crumpled on the floor.

He swoops in, dodging fingers grasping at him, warriors wanting the great beyond. He wraps his arms around the cold body, heavy with nothingness, and takes off again, a dart towards the sky, past the clouds, closer and closer to the same stars who keep calling his name.

-

Dongju brushes his thumb under the boy’s eye, a cut, dirt streaked, infected slicing through his cheek. Geonhak won’t want him like that. Youngjo drops him off with the other, voice gruff from disuse.

“Patch him up a bit,” he says, “he’s still dead.”

Dongju snorts at that, pressing his fingers into the cut, wincing.

“Are you ok?” he asks, turning away from both of them, pulling open little drawers, filled with things Youngjo finds intriguing but doesn’t have much time to think about.

“Here,” Dongju says delicate fingers dangling something for him, silver, shining, “one of the warriors left behind had it, a while back.”

“You _shouldn’t_ have gotten down there,” Youngjo frowns, fingers reaching to take the earring, eyes urgent.

“It’s not dangerous, I -” Dongju starts to argue.

“It’s not about that,” Youngjo interrupts, “if...someone saw you out there...Geonhak would have not liked it.”

“No one saw me,” Dongju insists, now frowning, a pout forming, still strangely so out of place considering just who he is, “no one would think someone came back.”

“False hope,” Youngjo pauses, watches as Dongju rolls rubies across the table, where the boy lays between them, “is always worse than death.”

Dongju looks away from him, finger diligently picking up the gemstones. Youngjo can’t look away when Dongju pushes them into the boy’s wounds, protruding underneath skin. Dongju presses his palm against them and they smooth out, wounds melting away, unblemished skin. It’s not until Dongju forces a ruby past the boys lips that pink begins to rise up his cheeks, a healthy color rising. It’s quiet enough that they can hear the sound of his heart beginning to beat, sluggish but a steady thrum.

They wait for what Youngjo feels are eons, to the metronome of the boy’s heart, before they finally hear it, the choking, panicked gasp of life crawling out of his throat and Seoho’s eyes fly open.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you liked it! ships are still not set in stone except for a couple so maybe consider that lol
> 
> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or possible ships you think would be in this fic (or ones you will like to see lol) [twitter](https://twitter.com/bIoomingly) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bloomings)


End file.
